Dream Gate
by TechRenamon15
Summary: Jake dreams of another world separate from ours. He wishes to locate this world but fails to remember details of the dreams. Will he finish his dream and reach this new universe and if so, will he find deeper meaning between species? Read and Review!
1. Wake Up Call!

Prologue

Dark. Pitch black. Deep and...Cold. This is the best I can muster of my surroundings; a void of borderline existence. Wait…A voice? Muffled, as if through water. "Wake up...Wake up!" .A small spark of light, like an ember. Warm. Soft. Kind. I want to meet the voice, to see, to feel, to…sense. I try to open my eyes, slowly, embracing this light. My eyes are still clouded and the figure before me is blurred. It's humanoid, to an extent. It seems to be trailing something behind it. A weapon? An item of some sort? I can't tell. It helps to my feet. I stumble it catches me. "Thanks…" "Your welcome". I feel the void coming on again, so I ask before it pulls me under. "Who are you?" "Oh, sorry! You fall all this way and I can't even be polite!" "Fall…?" "Hi, My name... Is…".Bright yellow and then dark. I've gone again. Cold and then…Loud? I wake up.

Chapter 1: Wake Up Call

It's loud, so loud. I open my eyes to see where the noise is emanating from but they're still not working quite right. "Damn it! Again with the alarm clock, N? I told you if I wake up on my own, I'll get used to getting up earlier! Oof!" My younger (though admirably more responsible) brother N, or as he was way back when, Nick, walks in with a plate of drizzled waffles and my keys. "And I told you if you wake on your own, I'll be monitoring your cryostasis chamber in 2099! Now get out of bed, put on some decent clothes and go work on your science doohickeys at school." I sighed as I got up of floor, pulling the sheets off me and taking my breakfast. "I told you, they're called Gates and they're gonna help me bring VR to the next level." He handed me an outfit from my closet and started fixing the bed. "Right, right. So did you have the fall dream again? Woke up to a weird light and then passed out again? That's how it went last time, right?" I pulled on my shirt and wolfed down my waffles and chugged my orange juice. "This time was different, N, this time it…it…spoke. And it held me and carried me and it…it laughed!" He snickered. "You went out last night didn't you?" I growled at him (a strange habit I have) and grabbed my backpack and keys. "You'll never believe me, will you Nick?" He frowned at my use of his full name. "Look, all I'm saying is that you've been doing this too long, Jake. Maybe it's time to call it quits." I didn't answer. Looking at my now shoe covered feet, I turned to him and ruffled his hair. "Hey, I combed that already! Bah, now I have to do it again!" We both smiled. "If I quit though, it will all have been for nothing. And time not wasted…" "Is time worth finishing, I know. Now go out there and do some… sciency stuff." I laugh. "Thanks bud! I'll see you tonight after work!" We said goodbyes, not knowing that would be the last time we saw each other.

I got to the lab and began working on the Gates again. I had tried every possible conductor recently but the system kept overloading. "Damn it! sigh Maybe N was right. Maybe it's time to call quits. This piece of crap won't do a damn thing unless I find a strong enough conductor!" I sighed and sat and thought until an idea struck me. "Ughh… Well it's better than anything I've used so far." I started tearing away the wires and made a make-shift body scanner. I got in and hooked myself up and started up the system. "Let's hope this works." I turned on the machine and waited for something to happen. Then the energy started to flow through my body- hundreds of volts coursing through my nerve system. "Aaaauugghh!" And as soon as it had started, it had stopped. I was gone.

Dark. Cold and then hot, burning hot. I woke up (again) to the feeling of burning. "Where-Auuggh!" My arm, now visibly broken, was bent at an odd angle, definitely not right. I tried to get a hold of my surroundings only to find that, once again, I could not see clearly. "These eyes are really getting annoying!" I lay back down on the ground to rest when I hear someone running towards me. Not knowing if I was in danger or not, I did the one thing I was good at- passing out. Whatever it was, it burst from the bushes and ran to kneel beside me. "Ohhhh, not again. This one better be alive." I recognized this voice. It was the one from my dream! I slowly opened my eyes, and though I couldn't see clearly, I could tell this was the being in my dreams. "Oh thank goodness you're alive! Are you hurt? Can you stand?" I went to touch them, to see if they were real, only to be painfully reminded of my broken arm. "Aaauuughh! M-My arm is broken. W-who are you?" It gasped as it turned towards my arm. "Oh my, your arm! I'm so sorry I should've thought of that sooner! Here let me help you up!" It motioned for my arm- the good one- and lifted me up on my feet. "Are you okay to walk or should I carry you?" I use its body for support motioned to take a step. "I think I'll be fine." Stepped away, only to start falling towards the ground. It caught me before impact and cradled me. "I'll just carry you. Your body needs to regen after that fall. Just rest." I asked again. "Who are you? And where… where are we?" It laughed lightheartedly and I could finally tell this was a woman from her soft yet kind tone. "Like, what sector are we in? This is the forest zone but if you mean the world, this is the digital world. We get you people from Earth falling to the surface every now and then but you're one of few who actually survive and even fewer who are conscious." I was baffled. To think that I fell off my own world and into another. "Who are you?" She sighed. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? My name is Renamon. I'm the youngest in my village, still a rookie but I'm the strongest as well." I smiled. "Renamon huh? Finally." She turned her head in confusion. "Finally? What do you mean?" I laughed. "I've been having dreams of you and this world lately but they all end before you tell me your name. And now I know, Renamon." She smiled at me and giggled. "Well, you're welcome for finishing my sentence!" We both laughed the rest of the way, telling each other about our worlds. "Well here we are. My village. Home sweet home." I looked around at everyone in confusion, my eyes still too blurry to see clearly. "Why is everyone dragging around big sticks? Is it some kind of training?" She sighed. "Those aren't sticks. Did you land on your head?" I shook my head. "No, when I wake up from sleep, my eyes take longer than normal to adjust to the light." She smiled. "Oh I can fix that. Come with me. I'll take you to my home so I can heal you up and fix your eyes." I laughed. "What, you're a medic and an optometrist?" She laughed. "Close. I'm a combat healer. When we battle with other clans or tribes, I'm responsible for healing and protecting the kids and elders." We entered her house and she laid me down on a bed. "Mom! Dad! I'm home and I brought a guest!" A woman entered the room in what seemed to be a robe. "Oh it's another of those…things. What are they again, dear?" The man walked into the room and grunted in acknowledgement of my presence. "It's vermin is what it is! And it doesn't belong here!" The woman scowled. "Dou! You know how they get here! They should at least be cared for!" Renamon laid me down on the bed. "Don't listen to them. They argue all the time." She held her hands over my arm and they ignited in a blue flame. "Whoa, hey don't go burning my arm! It's broken not frozen! And how did you do that?" She smiled. "It's the first move I learned. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." She slowly lowered hers hands onto my arm. I winced, expecting it to burn but instead, it felt cool, like a breeze of air. She then held her hands over my eyes and I could feel my retinas stitch back together. When she took her hands away, looked down at my arm to see it fully healed. My vision had improved as well. I thanked her. She placed her…paw in my hand and squeezed? "No problem! It's my job after all!" I stared at the large three-fingered paw, my gaze moving up to her face and her parents standing beside the bed. I backed away quickly. "You're a…a…!" "Giant humanoid foxes? Yeah we get that a lot." I got over my original shock and moved towards Renamon, reaching for her face. "What…are you doing?" My hand reached her face and I pulled it back from the realization that she was real. "You're real. Okay." She looks at me confused. "Real? Why wouldn't I be?" I sighed in relief. "In my dreams, I can feel, hear, smell and taste as would in the real world. I'm making sure I'm not comatose." She laughed. "No, you're fine!" I laughed back. Then my stomach growled. Her mother jumped. "Oh, looks like I should make dinner!" The father scoffed. "Tao, he's not staying here!" She turned and scolded him. "Now listen, you! He is staying until he has a way home, whether you like him or not so get used to him! You haven't even introduced yourself, have you?!" He backed down, sensing the danger in arguing further and walk over to me. "I'm Renamon's father, Doumon." I took his giant paw and gently shook it up and down. "Jake. Jake Fenson." I got up from the bed as he walked away and Renamon led me outside. "Sorry about that. Dad doesn't like humans." I nodded. She started to lead me away from the house, walking down the road. "Well, we have about thirty cycles before dinner, knowing Mom and her recipes." I assumed cycles were the equivalent of minutes in the digital world. As we were walking a thought came to my mind. "Hey Renamon, how do you use that fire thingy you did earlier?" She squealed in excitement. "Oh, this is the first time I get to show anyone around! Come on!" She sped off, nearly knocking me over with the force. "Hey wait up!" I started running to catch up to her and realized I could run much faster than normal. I soon caught up with her. "How am I running this fast?!" She motioned her hands toward the sky. "The digital world doesn't have a degradation factor or a constant acceleration system!" I nodded. "Meaning my muscles don't denature and my speed increases in intervals! Amazing!" We slowed to stop at what seemed to be a training ground. She took me to a training dummy and started to teach me. "This ability is called Touhakken. It allows the user to heat energy from their hands or paws and attack with flames." I turned to the dummy and tried to feel the energy flowing through my body. I channeled it to my hands and palmed the dummy. "Touhakken!" Nothing happened. We both burst out laughing. "Why did I expect to be able to do that?!" I was about to laugh again when an explosion of fire was seen coming from the village. Renamon gasped. "Come on!" I grabbed a chain off the wall and we started racing towards the village to come to the scene of large bug like creatures destroying the huts. I turned toward the direction of Renamon's hut to see one busting through the door. Grabbed Renamon and started running towards her house. "Your parents!" We entered through the broken door and found Tao huddled in the corner and Dou stuck to the wall with what looked like a giant thorn. "Father!" Renamon ran to him and pulled the thorn out of him collapsing to the floor as he fell. He started to disintegrate into dust as Renamon tied to heal him. "Renamon. Stop. It's not going to work. I'm as good as dead now." She kept trying but he pushed her hands away. "Renamon. I'm going to come back someday. I know now why you like these humans so much. Their actually quite amusing! But I want you to go with Jake and protect him. Jake! Take my daughter far away from here. I want you to protect her with your life. Goodbye, Renamon." He broke into particles that shimmered in the air. "No…" With her back turned, Renamon didn't see the bug approaching her. It raised a scythe like hand and swung but it never got to her. In the span of five seconds I had crossed the room and was standing between the two. "Touhakken!" I swung the chain down, now covered with blue flames, through the bug's head to his feet. I turned. "Let's go."


	2. Roadtrip!

Chapter 2: Roadtrip

RenPOV

"Touhakken!" He slashed down as if the chain were a sword and it cut right through the bug like a knife. As it split and burst into particles, he turned to me with a look of exhaustion on his face. "Let's go." I stared at his hand before grabbing it and allowing him to lift me to my feet. _How did he learn Touhakken without training, even more so to augment it through a chain?_ He walked me out of the wrecked house, my mother closely following. "Thank you, Jake! I'm quite sure we wouldn't have survived-" "Please , I'm only helping." He turned to me and asked if I could walk. I nodded but as soon as I let go, my body seized up and started to fall forward. He grabbed me before I could hit the ground. Jake held me, smiling at me. "Look whose being carried now." I hid my face in my paws in embarrassment but Jake pulled them away. "Hey. It's alright. We all fall down sometimes. We just gotta get back up and keep going." I smiled at him as he let me down and supported me while he lowered me to the ground. Jake had started to examine my leg, where it had been cut open. I didn't remember getting hit by anything. _I must of scraped my leg across some debris._ He took something out of his pocket and laid it on the ground. Jake opened it up to reveal combat gauze, a stitch kit and a bottle of some kind of liquid. He took a piece of gauze and doused it with the liquid. "Now, I have to put this on your wound and it's gonna sting but only for a few seconds." I gave him a confused look. " I'm a battle trained warrior, a little sting-" "Alright then." He pressed it to my wound before I could finish. The pain that coursed through my leg can't be described. "Ssss Ouch! A little warning next time!" He just smirked. Jake reached for the stitch kit and grabbed a needle already threaded with stitching thread. He closed his eyes as if concentrating and the thread lit with blue flame. He stitched the wound and as soon as he had tied the end, it faded into my skin, the wound fully healed and closed up. I stared at him in amazement. "You haven't had any training! How could you be so advanced already?" He smiled at me and explained. "I don't have a processing code, so anything I learn is instantaneous. I don't need repetition." I quietly laughed. "I've not known you for a day yet and you're already surprising me." He simply smiled and lifted me to my feet and this time I was steady.

We walked to the middle of the clearing to find that the village was totaled. I heard my mother gasp behind us. Everything was gone. I went to comfort her while Jake searched for supplies among the wreckage. "It'll be alright Mom. We can rebuild the village for when the others regenerate! We-" "Honey, please just… stop. Rebuilding will take too long and just because they'll regenerate doesn't necessarily mean they'll find their way back. I want you and Jake to leave the village and find a way to the real world." "Mom we'll never make it that far! At least let me take you with me!" "Ren, my time here is done. Please. Go." She started to fade but I wouldn't have it. I lit my paws and held her, preventing her from dispersing but she broke apart anyways. When she was gone I removed my arms to find the tail ends of her robe. I hugged them, then tucked them away and went to find Jake.

JakePOV

While Renamon and Tao talked I went to find supplies for our trip. I grabbed a satchel and stopped by the training grounds. I grabbed medical supplies and some spare chains in case my old one broke. I also stopped by some shops that were left standing. The bugs apparently here to attack the tribe itself rather then their supplies. It was a barbaric tactic, though fitting for they were barbaric. I had filled the bag the rest of the way with food and blankets. I started to walk back when I passed the book stand. I stopped and picked up the only book there, a guide to the moves Renamon knew. It must have been a handbook for students. I put it in my pocket and headed back to Renamon. As I walked up to her she stood and turned to me slowly. She opened her arms to reveal the cloth of Tao's robe. I saw Tao nowhere and assumed the worst. " I'm so sorry Renamon. I should have been here to help." She shook her head and wiped her eyes. " No Jake. She knew we couldn't help. It was her time." I couldn't think of anything to say to comfort her, so I did that I did best. I hugged her and held her tightly to me. She seemed surprised but eventually hugged back. When we let go I looked straight in the eyes. " We're gonna get through this together, alright?" She smiled and nodded. I turned and open the handbook, which luckily had a map of the eastern digital world. I tapped a spot on the map and showed it to Renamon. " What's this place?" She looked at it and grinned widely. "Only the largest city in eastern Digi, Central Techon! I've always wanted to go there but I've never been outside of the general area of my town!" I smiled at her and started walking in the direction of the city. "Well we're going there first since it's the largest center of intelligence in Digi." She jumped with excitement and took off. "Well let's go!" I walked alongside her on the way. We stopped by so many locations. There was a cart we passed and I bought us some spice pops. I wolfed mine down but she just held hers and stared at it like it would grow legs and walk away if she blinked. I chuckled. "Um, Renamon, what are you doing?" She looked up. " What's wrong with this thing? I can't absorb it!" I laughed. " Renamon, it's food not data! You have to suck on it! It's like a lollipop but spicy!" She looked confused. " I…have to…eat it? That's new. And what's spicy?" I just shrugged. "Just try it." She looked at it once more before opening her mouth and placing it inside. As we walked she looked deep in thought. " This isn't all that bad. What did you mean by spicy?" I grinned. "Just wait." I watched as her expression go from thoughtful to fear. "Wha- what's in my mouth?! There's little bugs in this pop and their biting my tongue! Ah, now their crawling down my throat! Jake, help!" I just stood there and laughed as she wiped at her tongue trying to remove the "bugs".

We walked on through the desert until sunset. She started to set up camp while I started dinner. When she was done she walked over to me and sat down. I was searching through the bag, only to exit it with a sigh. "What's wrong Jake?" I sat down beside her. "Oh, I just forgot to bring any fire starters." She laughed. "Well that sucks! Guess you can't cook din-" "What's the heat limit here?" She blinked at me. "Sorry, did you just ask the heat limit?" "Yes! How hot can a space in Digi get?" She huffed. "Well, the fire types here can get over 9'000 degrees. Does that help?" I snickered. " What's so funny?" I smiled. "It's a joke in the human world. Don't worry about it." I put my hands near the wood and focused heat into my hands. They lit with the blue ghostly flame I'd become familiar with. She waved me off. "Don't bother. Fox fire doesn't burn hot enough." I laughed. "Then let's turn up the heat! Fire Palm!" The fox fire flashed brighter turning from blue to orange. I pressed my hand to the wood and it lit. As the heat dispersed from my hand, I turned to Renamon to find her hiding behind the log she'd been sitting on. She weakly laughed. "You cease to disappoint." We sat down and I started to cook. I'd brought some vegetables along with some fish. I had also snuck some spices. When it was done I brought out some plates. "I present to you veggie stir fry with smoked… whatever kind of fish that is." She stared the plate. "Is this food too? I don't want to just sit here and stare at it again." I laughed. "Yes it's food! I put some spices on the veggies and I coated the fish with cactus nectar. You didn't have honey anywhere in the village, so I collected stuff on the way." She smiled at me then looked back at the plate. "Alright then." She poked a piece of broccoli with a claw and sniffed it, then placed it in her mouth and started chewing. "This… is really good! What is this?" I laughed. " You're the first person I've met who likes veggies. That was broccoli." She had finished her stir fry and had started on her fish. "How did you make the fish so good? It's usually bland but now it's sweet!" I just laughed. We continued to eat until the sun had gone down. When we had finished, I was cleaning up when she walked up to me from behind and started hugging me. I looked at her confusedly and chuckled. "Uhh Renamon? What are you doing?" She sighed. "I don't know. When you did this to me earlier, I felt better. About everything. I'm trying to find it again." I sighed. "Is it your mother? Do you miss her?" She nodded. "I don't understand what it is. It's just sad." I turned and hugged her back. "Don't worry about it. We'll figure something out. I know I can't be a replacement for your parents but I'll stay beside you for as long as you want me to." I held her for what seemed like hours. When we parted, she sniffled and wiped her eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder. "I won't leave you behind okay? I promise." She smiled and nodded. I turned to continue washing dishes when a bright flash of light appeared above us both. As it dispersed a small device on a lanyard, no bigger than a cell phone, fell into my hands. We stared at it for a minute in surprise. I finally looked up at her. "Does this normally happen here?" She shook her head. "No, I've never even seen this thing before." I noticed it had three buttons on the front, an triangle pointing left or right with a circle in between. I pressed the circle and the screen lit up. "No data available. Please stand by while I scan your partner." We looked at each other. "Partner?" The small device split into three pieces and started to fly around Renamon. They formed a triangle above her head and moved down, with Renamon in the middle. As they scanned her, the torn fabric from Tao's robe wrapped itself around her forearms. They finished and flew back to reform into the small device it was before. "Data scan complete. Renamon. Jake. You have been paired. Here are your cards. Be careful. You only get 10 a week. Every Saturday you will receive: 4 Common Cards, 3 Rare Cards, 2 Ultra Cards and 1 Legend Card." The screen powered after a deck of shiny cards appeared in front of me, along with a belt container for them. I strapped the card container to my belt and sat down on the log. "What the hell just happened?! Partner? What does mean by that?" Renamon sat down with me and held me. "I don't know Jake. Let's figure it out in the morning, okay?" I sighed. "Alright." I went to the tent that Renamon had set up and laid down. She sat down outside the tent crisscross. I looked at her. "Aren't you coming to bed?" She shook her head. "Not yet. I need some time to think." I laid back down. "Alright, just don't stay out too late." I fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night. Renamon still hadn't come in. I went outside to check if she was still there. She was there, her head resting on the fabric of the tent. I smiled and picked her up and laid her down on a cot inside the tent. I laid a blanket over her and then laid back down. I fell asleep again.

RenPOV

I woke up slowly. _Damn, I fell asleep. Wait… why am I inside?_ I removed the blanket from on top of me and neatly folded it. I walked out to find Jake cooking again. He walked up to me with a plate with some sort of flat round bread. "What did you make this time?" He smiled. "This is more of a human dish. Dinner was more simple. This is called a 'pancake'. It's a fluffy type of bread we started making in the early 1700s." I took the plate from him and sat on the log. "Well at least it smells good." I took a piece of it and ate it. It was alright, a new taste none the less. "It could use a little flavor but it's good." He walked over with a little bowl of red sauce. " Try this. I took some more cactus nectar and made some syrup." I another piece of pancake and dipped it in the syrup, then ate it. The flavor was amazing, a tangy yet sweet flavor. I took the bowl from him and sat down to eat the rest of the pancake, which I had drizzled with the sauce. He laughed and walked toward the tent to take it down. I had finished eating when he walked back up to me with all the stuff tied up to his bag. I stifled a giggle. "We better get going. It's about noon and now that I have this little doohickey I can tell a bit better how far the city is. We should reach it by moonrise." We continued on towards the city when a Digimon burst out of the ground. I turned towards Jake and waved my arm towards him. "Run!" He remained still, staring at the beast. He pulled up the device and the screen turned on. "SkullScorpiomon. I can't get any further data. This Digimon seems to be infected with a virus." The Digimon kept fazing and glitching, oozing a metallic liquid from it's claws. "We may need to fight it, Renamon. You ready?" I grinned. " I'd love to!" I jumped high into the air and fired at it. "Diamond Storm!" The shards flew towards the bony scorpion but it turned and swat them back at me, covering them in ooze. I pulled a flip in an attempt to dodge but one shard hit me in the leg. I fell, hitting the ground with a thud. I tried to stand but the shard stung so bad I collapsed again. I couldn't move. This was it.

JakePOV

It was gonna kill her. I had to do something. I grabbed my card carrier and spun it. A card shot out into my hand and I slid it through the device. "Support! Brave Shield!" I pulled another. "Heal! Data Disc!" I finally swiped a third. "Modify! Imperialdramon's Blade!" The three cards fused and I swiped. "Card Combo! Paladin's Oath!" Renamon flashed and was standing with a shield and sword. She blocked the attack and then slashed through the creature. It exploded into data and vanished. The equipment disappeared and Renamon collapsed. I picked her up and carried her towards the city. "Please don't leave me, Renamon! You're gonna be okay!" I ran at the fastest speed I could go. We reached the city in about 10 minutes. I entered the city and rushed to the nearest hospital I could find. As I burst through the doors, a small angel like Digimon turned to me and gasped. "I need a doctor! Quick!" It flew off and returned with a tall man in a lab coat. He saw me and hurried us to an ER.

When he exited the room, I stood from the chair I'd been sitting in. "Is she gonna be okay?" He shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry sir. We were able to patch her up and remove the shard but she's been infected with a virus. She's not gonna die but she's dangerous and would have to be exiled." I couldn't believe it. After two days of knowing her and she was going to be exiled? "Can I see her?" He nodded and led me to her room. I sat down next to Renamon and she turned to me. "Hey Jake. Are you okay? Don't worry about me, they got the shard out. I'm fine." I shook my head. "No you're not. You're not fine and their gonna exile you. I don't want you to leave. I promised I'd take care of you." She smiled. "I am okay. I'm not in pain or anything. We'll find a way, remember?" She set her hand on my shoulder. I smiled. She let go of me and laid her hand on her torso. "I'll be okay. I'll… I'll…Okay…" I stopped smiling, worry stabbing my heart. "Renamon? Renamon, are you okay?" "I'm gonna…take a nap…" I shook her. "Renamon stay with me!" She seized up and started to grip the sides of the bed. "Renamon, what's happening!?" She scratched my arm and pushed me down to the floor. "Renamon, wake up!" She stood over me, an arm raised to slash but the doctor burst into the room and shot her with a dart. She collapsed to the floor. I felt her chest. Her beat was gone. I collapsed on top of her motionless body. "Please don't leave me. I…I love you." It was silent for a minute before the device I had started beeping wildly. "Crest Digivolve." Renamon's body was enveloped in a pinkish light. She and the device floated of the ground and started to glow. "Warning! Virus present! Remo-re-re-re-oo-oo SYSTEM MALFUNCTION!" The pink turned a grayish color and Renamon and the device floated down both now gray and metallic. I shook her trying to wake her up. "Renamon? Please wake up. Come back!" She sat up really fast and her arm shot to the side, nutpunching the doctor. He collapsed in pain. "Jake! There you are! I was looking for you!" She wrapped me in an arm crushing hug. "Nice to see you too! You're crushing my lungs!" She let go and we stood up. "Why are we in an ER? Did you get hurt?" I stared at her in amazement. "Don't you remember anything?" She bit her thumb. "Hmmm nope." I laughed. "Well let's go then." We left the immobilized doctor and exited the hospital. "Wow! We're in the city now? It's so much bigger than I imagined!" I shrugged. "This is basically every city ever on Earth." She looked at me. "Man, you're lucky if you have this everywhere!" I shook my head. "It's pretty but the traffic causes so much smog." I turned to her. "It's so strange. Your fur lost all it's color!" She giggled. "It's all on the inside now." We wandered around the city. We ate dinner at a noodle shop. We rented a hotel room for the night. I had started fiddling around with the small device I used earlier. I pressed the circle. "Hello! I am your Personal Evolution And Battle Augment Invoke System or you can call me PEABAIS. How may I help you?" I thought for a sec, then spoke. "PEABAIS, can you connect to the internet servers on Earth?" It wirred for a second before displaying a program showing the different types of connections being made over the internet. I homed in on an order for a high tech laptop and hacked the system so the order would come to my location. A few seconds later, the laptop fazed into the room onto the bed. I turned it on and hooked up PEABAIS. I loaded his mainframe onto the computer and then I took a look at Renamon's updated file. "Renamon. Type: Beastman. Element: Beta Vaccine. Moves: Bullet Hell, Frame Switch, Jet Punch and Launchpad." I looked through some other files and then shut the program off just as I heard her calling from the bathroom. "Jake. I need help." I sighed. _Fell in the toilet, I bet._ I walked into the bathroom to find her standing on the bath mat, her fur drowned with water. "I need help drying off." I just laughed. I grabbed a towel and a brush and started with her head. I dried down her ears and face. I then stopped. She turned. "Is something wrong, Jake?" I stuttered. "I-I um… you should probably do the rest. I don't want to discomfort you." She smiled. "I don't mind. At least it's you and not some stranger." I looked at the towel and continued. I started down her back, first drying her shoulder blades and then her middle. I got to the small of her back and started to softly rub the water out of her fur. I heard her grunt as if to hold back a cough. I thought nothing of it. I rubbed from bottom to top of her back to get any water from under her fur. This time, she gasped, then shivered. I held back a laugh. I wrapped the towel around the base of her tail and worked it to the end and back. I moved to her front and dried her stomach and then her legs. I got to her chest fur and began to dry. She shuffled a little, then tilted her back and sighed. I worked the water out of her chest fur, then set down the towel and picked up the brush. I quickly did her back and tail, then moved to her front and brushed her chest fur. She bit her lip and looked away. "Am I bothering you?" She shook her head and closed her eyes. "No it just tickles is all." I grinned. "Well I'll slow down then." I went back to the chest fur and proceeded with softer strokes. She gasped and then moaned quietly. I barely heard it. I continued to brush, moving outward to fluff her fur more. This time a louder moan escaped her mouth and she quickly hugged me- sort of- into her chest fur. I then did what I did best. I passed out.

 _Hello readers! Sorry I took so long to post this. I'm working in multiple arts including photography, writing and orchestra. It's hard enough to juggle balls. Try juggling what you can't touch! Anyway, Read, Review and Suggest. I'd like to do cameos of your OCs in the story but no one ever talks to me so yeah. I hope this one was longer but it probably isn't. Word 2016 doesn't show words per page._


	3. Lights,Camera,Action!

_Hey Readers! Please enjoy chapter 3 of Dream Gate! Also, Review and Suggest. I'd like to do cameos in this story, so please respond!_

Chapter 3: Lights, Camera, Action!

JakePOV

When I awoke from my unconscious state, we left the hotel room to wander the city. It seemed like it was night all the time but that didn't stop anyone from staying awake. The city was buzzing with energy. The people! The lights! The shops and shows! It all was a sight to see. We wandered around for a bit before the streets started to branch out more. "We should find more stuff to do!" I smiled sheepishly. "Um Renamon we don't have enough money for anything else!" She smirked. "Well let's make some!" She punched the ground in front of us and out of the ground came a grill of raw metals. "You can cook for people while I do some battling!" I chuckled. "Well we do have plenty of food left over from the trip!" She walked off to the side and turned to the street. "HEY!" Everyone turned to look. "I'm setting up a fighting ring! Come up if you're up to the challenge!" I couldn't believe it. She'd turned from a quiet polite lady, to a rambunctious thrill junkie. It was amazing the way she had changed so severely. A large blue lizard like creature stepped up. "Awww look! The little lady wants to fight! What are you gonna do, punch me?" He laughed a deep throaty laugh. I saw the sadistic smirk on her face. I started moving the grill away from the ring. She put on a shy façade. Her ears flattened in fake worry. "I'll try…" She lightly tapped his stomach with her fist. He laughed, deep and loud. "Is that it? Come on! I'll even let you go again! Try harder this time!" She giggled sadistically. "Okay." She pulled her arm back. A small RAM jet popped out of her arm and fired up. The jet burned red then orange and finally yellow. She thrust her fist forward at high speed. When it collided I heard the bones crunch in his chest. "Jet Paw!" He flew over the building behind him and crashed into an alley. The street fell silent then erupted in cheers. The battles continued. There was betting. There was eating. And then a woman walked up with a furry winter coat on, her hair red and long like a river of fire. Renamon laughed. "Sorry lady! I don't wanna be hurting any humans." The lady wasn't fazed. She pulled a device out of het pocket, similar to mine but purple. She held it up. The crowd gasped then fell silent. "I know how this works. The capability to travel to Earth makes a strong Digimon. Come with me and I'll train you to be the strongest fighter anyone has ever seen." She smirked. "Sorry hon, but I'm already taken." I absentmindedly raised my device while I flipped the fish. The woman growled in frustration and walked up to me, lifting me by the shirt. "Who did you steal that Digivice from?! You thief!" I sighed. "Finally! It kept telling me to call it PEABAIS! That's such a weird name." She grunted. "PEABAIS? That's the default response name. So it's actually yours then? Fine. Then maybe we can have a duel." She walked onto the stage. " A duel? Like, partner to partner?" She laughed. "Partner? She's not your partner! It's like having a pet. You train to do what you want! You're the superior in the pair!" She walked up to Renamon and motioned to slap her. "Frame Switch." Suddenly, Renamon and the lady swapped places, the lady being left in a metal shell of Renamon. "You need to teach your pet some manners!" She pressed her buttons in a certain order and from the card slot came a blade of plasma. She cut her way out. "Duel with me you coward!" I shrugged. "Where's your 'pet' then?" She smirked. "Renamon, let's teach them a lesson!" "I told you I'm not available!" Another Renamon fazed in, this one like the ones in the village. "Yes Rika." Rika's rushed mine and jumped to deliver a kick. Mine simply raised a paw and caught the kick. She proceeded to cover Rika's in metal casing until all that showed was her head. Mine raised a metal pedestal and sat Rika's on top. She looked at me like she was a gentleman. " _I say, this is quite a fine trophy, is it not?"_ I played along, putting on the douchiest smile I could muster. _"Quite, indeed! A fine trophy!"_ We burst out laughing. The lady- who seemed to be Rika- fell to her knees. "But… we never lose. Ever." My Renamon laughed as she released Rika's from her metal prison. "First time for everything hon!" The crowd had dispersed and it was late. I flipped the fish again. "Well I have all this delicious food and it would be a shame to waste to throw it away! Would you ladies care to join us for supper?" Rika tossed her hair out of her face and started walking away. "Sure why not?"

We headed back to the hotel. I unlocked the door and lead everyone inside. "Home sweet rented 1000 square feet room. Make yourselves comfortable." I set down the food in the kitchen. Rika stared at the large open space. "You live here? This is amazing!" I chuckled. "Oh this? It's just a hotel room." We sat down at the dinner table and began to eat. "So first things first, introductions." I motioned my hands toward myself. "My name is Jake. I built a portal here and used myself as a battery. I then fell a lot, met my partner and saved her life! Twice!" She scoffed. "The second one was all PEABs and you know it!" I rolled my eyes. Rika spoke up. "Umm…What do we do about this? If I'm to hang around you two, the name Renamon will cause lots of problems." I thought a minute. "Tek! You're in this form cause of a glitch, remember?" Tek nodded. "That's perfect! I like it!" She hugged me tightly then went back to eating. I saw Rika grimace. "You two are weird. Why do you treat her like an equal?" I shrugged. "Why wouldn't I? When I was young, I was taught to respect everyone, no matter who or what they were." I nodded to Renamon's empty chair. "Speaking of which. Renamon!" She fazed into the room. "Yes sir?" I fake gasped, putting my hand to my chest in fake shock. "Sir? Why, I don't know what to say!" I dropped the act. "Kay, first rule: never call me sir. I'm a scientist, not a professor. My name is Jake. Use it. Second rule: it is rude not to attend a dinner you've been invited to. Sit." She sat down slowly and stared at the plate. I threw my hands up in exasperation. "What is this, some family trait? What do you feed her Rika?" She only looked down. I couldn't believe it. "You do- you- she doesn-wh-what?!" I stood up. "I need to go think." Tek reached to me. "Jake don't-". But I was gone.

TekPOV

I sighed. _He must be really stressed. I've never seen him get this upset._ I got up and started to walk away when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Renamon standing there, her ears flattened in guilt. "Let… let me talk to him. It's my fault he's upset." I nodded. She walked away to the bedroom. I sat down at the dinner table and finished my dinner. "Why are you two so close?" I looked up at Rika. "What do you mean?" She raised her head. "Why are you so close? Why are you so open with him?" I sighed. "I…It's hard to talk about but I should. My village was… destroyed by a hive of bug Digimon. My dad was killed and my mother died. Jake was there and he saved my life. He's been by my side ever since, taking care of me and comforting me when I needed it." She sniffed then wiped her eyes. "I still don't get why you're so close." I laughed. "That's something you'll have to figure out for yourself." I took my plate to the sink and then sat down in the living room. "Hey Rika? Do think Renamon could train me? I'm strong but I don't use my attacks very well. And maybe you could teach Jake to use cards better?" She nodded. "He could use some training. And some extra cards. I know a shop here that sells cards." I smiled at her. "I knew you were nice under that rough skin." She laughed. "Hey! You calling me a jerk?" I giggled. "No not at all!" We continued talking until Rika retired to her room for the night. I sat on the couch wondering how Jake was doing.

JakePOV

I heard the door open then close. Footsteps padded closer. "I don't wanna talk right now, Tek." Renamon walked up and sat down next to me. "Wrong one." I didn't know what to say. "Renamon? Why are you here? I mean, I don't mind but why you?" Her expression changed to one of guilt and she looked away. "It's only right that I fix a problem I caused." I smiled and hugged her. "What are doing? I'm not the one who stormed off upset." I shook my head. "No but you look like you need one." She smiled and hugged me back. When we parted I stood, lowering my hand to help her up off the floor. She took it and stood. We walked back out to the living room to find Tek hanging off the edge of the couch, half upside-down. "Tek, fix your fur. Remember, gravity is a thing that exists?" She just groaned and flipped over. "But I'm so booooored and Rika already went to bed." Renamon turned to me and stated she was going to retire to her room for the night. She bowed then walked off. I turned to Tek. She had flipped back over and was now hanging her legs over the back of the sofa. I smiled and walked over to the back, looking down over top of her at her face. "You're bored are you? Fine then." I patted her on the head. "You're it." I started to walk down the hallway. She laughed. "Seriously? Tag? You're gonna get caught real quick." She raised her head to find I was no longer there. She got up. "Jake? Ok fine I'll play but don't complain when it's me 40 and you 0." She proceeded down the hall and I tapped her shoulder. She turned around real fast. " I got y...Huh? Jake?" I tapped her head and she looked up. I was hanging from metal coils around my shoes. She smiled. "Hey! No fair!" I shrugged. "What? You can do this too. I'm not limiting this game to human abilities." She smirked. "Alright then!" She jumped towards me, attempting a tackle. I simply fazed out of the way, landing on the hallway floor. "You'll have to be faster than that!" I fazed to the roof. She followed. We ran across the rooftops for hours, laughing. I ran jumped off a higher roof to land on the one below me. She fazed in before I could land and I collided with her, rolling over her and stopping. She sat on top of me with a look of accomplishment. "Finally, I caught you! You're harder to catch then I thought!" I didn't reply. I was still trying to catch my breath. "What, out of breath already? You were doing fine earlier!" I laughed. My smile faded though, replacing with concern. "Did you hear what I said when you… blacked out in the ER?" She shook her head. "No I just remember I had attacked you and then we were on the floor." I thought for second of what I was about to say. "I told you…that I loved you. That I didn't want you leave me. I held you there… in my arms on the floor, asking you to come back. Because you didn't black out…you died." She sat there, silent and still. She tried to respond but didn't. Instead, she lowered down to my face and kissed me. It was the most amazing feeling I'd ever felt before. She parted from me and looked me in the eyes. "I love you too, Jake." We fazed back to the hotel, where we continued and then fell asleep on the couch together.

RikaPOV

I woke up and was surprised to find myself in someone else's house. Then I remembered dinner. I looked over at Renamon, who was still asleep on the futon across from me. I smiled and pulled her blanket over her, then left the room, closing the door on the way out. I walked down the hallway to see if Jake and Tek were awake. I knocked on their door. No answer. I turned the knob but it was unlocked. I walked inside to find the bed neatly made. They must of gone to the kitchen for breakfast. I walked out into the living room to find the two asleep and curled up on the couch. My mind proceeded to crap itself. I took a picture and ran back to the bedroom. I shook Renamon awake. "Renamon! Wake up!" She stirred. "Just five more minutes, it's a Saturday." I sighed. "It's 10:25 on a Sunday." She burst up off the futon. "Oh crap we need to get Rika to church and…" She stopped and looked around. "Oh yeah…" I tapped her shoulder. She turned and dropped to the floor. "Rika I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to sleep late! I-"Shhhh! Renamon, I don't care if you slept in, look!" I held up my Digivice to her and she looked at the photo. "Is this… Jake and Tek?" I nodded. "I can't believe it!" I smiled. "It's disgusting isn't it?" She smacked me upside the head. "Disgusting is right! How dare you take pictures of someone asleep! And if they're in love, so be it! Doesn't give you the right to ridicule!" I rubbed my face and went to get dressed.

JakePOV

I woke up and stretched my arms. I looked to see Tek still sleeping. I pet her ears and stood to make breakfast. I went to the kitchen and turned on the stove and set a pan up for pancakes. I took out bottles of dye. I mixed about two batches of batter and got to work. I started with Tek's pancakes. I shaped them like gears and dyed them grey and white. I made Rika's into fireballs and dyed them red and yellow. Renamon's were yin and yang symbols but in purple and yellow. And mine were computer buttons, dyed red and black. I finished up and set the table with plates, syrup, berries and cactus nectar. Now, I wait.

TekPOV

 _Mmmmm… Come back pancakes. I won't hurt you. Just a nibble. Wait… is… is that pancakes I smell?_ I slowly awoke and sat up. I could smell them. There were pancakes nearby. I followed the scent across the floor, to the dining room and to my seat. I had found them. I prepared to devour every pancake in sight when my face was met with a newspaper. I flew out of my chair and landed on the couch, once again upside down. I was met with Jake's stern upside down face. "No pancakes until the others are awake." I flattened my ears. "But that could take hooooooouuuurrrrss!" "Good morning, Jake!" Renamon walked out of the hall and sat down in the easy chair. "See they're awake, now let's eat!" I was met again with a swat to the face. "No." I just sighed. Rika walked out of the hallway in a less mysterious outfit then the day before. She wore a white and crystal blue hoodie with a shattered heart on the middle. Her jeans had tears in the knees and her shoes were casual canvas sneakers. She sat at the table without a word. Jake stood. "Okay now we can eat." I raced to the table only to be tripped by a newspaper thrown at my foot. "Learn some manners, Tek." I rubbed my foot and instead walked to the table. I sat down and waited for any other newspapers to attack me. When I was sure I was safe, I ate. We talked about the game of tag the night before, battle strategies, card combos and move variants. "Rika? Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet during this meal." She turned her head away. Renamon glared at her. "I believe has an apology to make." I was intrigued. This was the first time I'd seen this pair's submissive and dominant roles switch. It was, to say the least, a little strange. Rika looked up and opened her mouth to speak then closed again and shook her head. "No! This is still wrong!" She got up and stormed of to the bedroom and slammed the door. Jake turned back to the table. "What's with Rika today?" Renamon shook her head and sighed. "She's used to waking up earlier than everyone else, so she had gone to the kitchen for breakfast before you two were awake." Jake shrugged and I just cocked my head to the side. "So? What's wrong with that?" Renamon coughed into a closed paw, looking away. "She isn't the as… open minded as some people." The idea dawned on Jake but I was still in the dark. "I'm still not following. What?" Jake leaned over to my head. "She saw us asleep." My eyes went wide with surprise. "Oh I'm so sorry Renamon! We should have been a bit more decent!" She laughed. "I'm perfectly fine with it! It's Rika that remains stubborn." I stood and started towards the hallway. "Tek, what are you gonna do?" I turned my head to the side, hearing the bones crack and pop. "I'm gonna break some barriers."

I entered the room and quietly shut the door behind me. Rika was curled up on the bed hugging a pillow. I held a chuckle and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Rika? Are you okay?" She shook her head. "It's just not right. You're a Digimon and he's human." I smiled and pulled her over to me. "But that's why we love each other. We're breaking species barriers, heck we're breaking barriers across worlds!" She sat up and let the pillow fall to the side. "But how can you ignore you're differences?! That's like if I were to marry a tree!" I laughed. "Let me ask you something Rika. Do you have someone you love?" She shrugged. "Like family or romantically?" "Family." She thought. "Well, I guess there's Renamon. But she's only family cause she help's with stuff at home." I smiled. "That's exactly my point! We don't ignore our differences, we embrace them! It's just like you and Renamon!" She scrunched her face. "I don't love Renamon!" I laughed again. "No but it is the same. You embrace you're differences too, just in a another way. Me and Jake, we embrace it through love! You and Renamon embrace it through battle! You can't protect yourself out in this world by yourself, so you embrace Renamon to protect you. Renamon can only get so strong here, so she embraces you for training and support!" She seemed to take the idea well. "Alright but what about you? You and Jake don't seem to battle together." I flopped backwards onto the bed. "Well, Jake embraces me for knowledge and companionship. If he tried to survive out here by himself, he'd start to break down mentally. And I embrace Jake for love and comfort because, well, I don't have anyone else." She flopped down beside me. "Alright, alright! I get it already! You don't have to drill me!" We laughed and talked more. I'd finally gotten through to her.

JakePOV

It had been thirty minutes and I was starting to worry. "I hope Tek is being nice." Renamon's ears perked. "You hope? What does that mean?" I sighed. "Tek's a bit sadistic in situations of high emotion." Renamon stood up. "Well we better go stop her, then!" She started but I grabbed her arm. "I'm sure they're fine! I haven't heard any destructive sounds so far." "Stop! No Tek, stop! No more!" We looked at each other, the fear connecting between our eyes. We sprinted to the bedroom and slammed open the door. "And it's like little bugs are all over your-"What's going on!?" The fell dead silent save for Rika uncontrolled…giggling? "What did you do, Tek?" She smiled. "I finally broke her. She's a bit more understanding of the situation between us." Rika calmed down and flopped back onto the bed. "Yeah, I get you two now. I can relate!" I sighed. "You need to stop popping your joints when you go to talk to people! You looked ready to kill someone!" She smiled sheepishly. "Okay." I walked back to the living room and everyone followed. "Now that that's dealt with, we need to go shopping. I need cards and cooking supplies." Rika nodded. "Same. My deck's almost empty and I need some new plasma adapters." Renamon stayed silent but Tek slid over and squeezed her in a bear hug. "Ooooo we could go get some battle accessories!" I smiled. "Then it's decided! We're going on a spree!" We all rushed to the door. This was gonna be the most fun we'd ever have!

 _Read, Review and Suggest!_


	4. Spree!

Tek: Hey readers! Jakes in class now so I'm taking over for this chapter!

Rika: Isn't that theft of psychological property?

Tek:…

Renamon: Well?

Tek:… no.

Rika: Oh well that's good!

Renamon: Wouldn't wanna be stealing stuff or anything!

Tek: Yeah! Hehe.

Everyone but Tek: Jake doesn't own us!

Chapter 4: Spree

JakePOV

We had left the house about 20 minutes ago and now I was standing, mouth agape, at the enormous shopping district Rika had led us to. She turned to me with a scary enthusiasm in her eyes. "Alright, listen up! We have the rest of the day and half of the night to be here, so we have to hurry! Essentials, Jake! You and Renamon, go get food supplies! Tek and I will start with battle supports. Meet back here and we'll switch partners. Jake and I will get cards and Tek and Renamon will go… get… umm" She fell silent. "Um, what did you two wanna get?" Renamon shook her head. "I'll think of something." We started to part when Rika spun around towards me and Renamon. "Oh I almost forgot! You and Tek haven't established a link yet, have you?" I shook my head, unsure of what she meant. She grabbed Tek's paw, my arm and yanked inward. We fell forward, only stopping when our heads collided. "Aw, what was that for!?" Tek stood up rubbing her head. I just groaned angrily at myself. _Last time I fall for Rika's tricks._ "What was that Jake?" Tek turned to me as if I'd said something. "I didn't say anything." _What's up with Tek?_ "There's nothing wrong with me! What's up with you?!" I was baffled. "Tek, I didn't say that! I thought it!" She smiled. "Oh really? What about this?" A thought slowly pushed it's way into my mind.

JakeMS

She stood there in the middle of the room. Motionless. Like a statue. I walked towards her. "Tek? Are you alright?" She slowly turned to reveal her wearing a black hoodie which looked a size too small. "Tek? I thought you didn't need clothes. You said it was cause you have fur and that was warm enough." She smiled, her paw grasping the zipper of the jacket. "Correct." She slowly unzipped the hoodie, sliding it from her arms as it stopped to rest on the floor. "Tek, what are you doing?" She stepped towards me, her walk like a glide across the hardwood. She grabbed the end of glove and pulled it off slowly. "Tek! Stop!" She pulled the other off and slowed to a stop right in front of me and draped her arms over and around my shoulders. "Tek! What's gotten into you?!" She simply smiled, a sultry one and leaned into my ear. " _You've gotten into me."_ Before I could reply, she hugged me into her breasts. You know what I did next.

JakePOV

I collapsed to the floor hugging myself and sobbing. Everyone stood over me, confused. "Don't test my morals like that Tek! It's mean!" Renamon lifted me up like a baby. "He's obviously traumatized so I'm gonna take him with me to the food district." Everyone nodded as Renamon carried me away. "Thanks Renamon. You're a good friend." She smiled. "Hehe umm… I actually just carried you away cause I wanted to be the first to know what happened!" I frowned with all my might. "Hey! I thought you was my friend!". She smiled. "I am. I just really want to know what happened! Did she torture you? Did she kill a bunch of people? Ooh I know, she exploded herself?" I shook my head hard. "None of that! Now would you stop fantasizing and let me walk?" She rolled her eyes and put me on my feet. "Fine, but I still wanna know what happened!"

We walked and talked. I told her, in detail, about what happened in my mind and gasped at basically everything I said. She was hiding behind hers paws in suspense. She thrust her face towards mine. "And then what happened?!" I bit my nail thoughtfully and shrugged my shoulders. "I blacked out. She face hugged me and I blacked out. Then I woke up and here we are now." She gave me rough half hug around my shoulders and giggled. "You and Tek are so lucky! You've got something special here and don't you ever let go of that okay?" I nodded. We walked up to the food district and looked around. "Woah. This is a lot of food." She nodded. "This is the second largest food district in Digi!" We wandered around for what seemed like hours when we exited the store with a cart full of food. "I can't believe all the stuff you guys have! I mean seriously, beef noodles? That's like taking the least beneficial food and giving it purpose." We walked laughing. Renamon pulled out a bag of fruit strings and started to eat. "I wonder if they found the battle shop yet." She passed the bag to me and pulled a handful of strings. "Yeah I wonder too."

TekPOV

"So you basically just hugged him and he passed out? That's so weak!" We laughed. "Oh, but I'd never do anything to scare him too badly. He's my strong man and I need him without heart attacks!" We arrived at the battle shop and started to look around. "Okay so we need supports." Rika's face lit up. "Oh I know something you'll love!" She dragged me to a section of the store that was lined with jewelry. "Seriously Rika? We're here for weapons, not bracelets!" She took two bracelets off the wall, one black and blue, the other with a slot on top. "Put this on!" She handed me the black bracelet as she dragged me to a platform at the back of the store. "What are we doing?" She smiled then turned to the terminal next to the platform. "What terrain do you want to go to?" I shrugged. "Forest I guess?" She tapped the terminal and dragged me onto the platform as it started to glow yellow. Then we were in a forest. "How did we get here?" She started to insert her Digivice into the bracelet. "We teleported." She clicked the Digivice in and it glowed to life. "New hardware detected! Standby for adaptation." The Digivice melded into the bracelet, becoming a purple gem. She smacked the gem and a laser blade extended about 2 feet. I was amazed. "Well activate yours already!" I pointed to the bracelet on my arm in shock. She rolled her eyes. "Yours is a different type but it does the same stuff. You can't die in here but you can get defeated so don't let your health drop." I tapped the pearl in mine and my arm started to shift and liquidize. I push my paw through my arm. It was liquid metal. I thought of a scythe. My hand became it. I let the thought go and my hand melted again. Then Rika dove at me. She slashed. I thought up a shield and blocked. I stabbed back with a spike and hit Rika in the shoulder. Her arm turned red and fell off, disintegrating into data. I dropped my arm. "oh crap, Rika! I didn't mean-Ah!" I found myself hopping away on one leg. She stood and cracked her neck. "An eye for an eye!" She lunged at me and had just enough time to dodge. She turned and stabbed forward. Everything slowed down. I found myself jumping over top of her attack, my hand becoming a scythe once more, finding it's way into Rika's throat. I landed and ripped down. Her head split and she disintegrated entirely. I deactivated the bracelet and my arm returned to normal. I felt myself return to the shop to find the platform surrounded by people. I stepped off the platform and crowd cheered. I was confused. Rika walked up beside me. She was bent over trying to catch her breath. "That…was a great…huffbattle. You're a natural with a blade." I was glad to see Rika alive. The store owner hobbled up to us. "That was amazing! Your battle attracted so many customers in fact, I'm gonna give those blades to you free! Just…maybe come by every now and then and bring me some business?" We looked at each other and nodded. "Deal!"

JakePOV

We were walking back to the plaza, our food shopping done. "Really?! He thought she'd choose him over you?" She giggled. "Yeah! And then froze everyone in place all dramatic and stuff and was like 'Be my tamer! I'll make you strong!'. Like she believed him." We laughed and stopped in the middle of the plaza. She looked down at her feet, shuffling them nervously. "I…I want to thank you Jake, for giving me an experience beyond training and fighting. And…um…" She looked further down, red showing through the fur on her cheeks. "What is it? You can tell me." She shook her head. "Not here." She looped her arm through mine and fazed us to the top of a building. "Renamon what are we doing up here?" She looked up, her face pink with heat. "This." She set the bags at her sides quickly and leaned towards me, our lips touching. I resisted at first but relaxed after I realized this is what she wanted. I opened up, allowing her entrance. She took it happily and entered, exploring every corner of me. We stood there for what seemed like hours. She parted, her face dazed. Her eyes widened in shock and she hid her face in her paws, turning around and stepping away. "Oh no, I shouldn't have done that! I-I'm sorry Jake I wasn't-"Shhhh". I pressed my lips to hers, silencing her worries. I pulled away and looked her dead in the eyes. "Don't apologize. Holding back love is the worst thing you can do." She smiled. "Thank you, Jake." She leaned towards me, resting her head against my chest. We stood there in silence, enjoying the presence of the other. She lifted her head to say something when the ground behind us shook. I turned to see what was happening when the roof of the building exploded. Chunks of debris flew in our direction. I pulled up a shield with the little material I could control but a larger piece flew past me, colliding with Renamon and knocking her off the roof. "Renamon!" I ran, diving off the edge of the roof.

TekPOV

I was sitting there with Rika, still waiting for Jake to get back, when I heard an explosion and a scream. I looked around, my gaze resting on a tall building to the right. I stood and started to run towards the building. _Jake, where are you? A building just exploded and I can't help without you._ He answered back, the connection filling with noise. _Sorry, I'm a little busy skydiving!_ I stopped with a gasp and looked up at the building, now noticing the two bodies falling at high speed.

JakePOV

I had lined my arms and legs with small metal fins, attempting to streamline my body and speed up. Renamon was still unconscious and was falling faster by the minute. I was catching up when Tek called in. _Where are you?_ I grunted and sped up. _Kinda busy here!_ I finally caught up with her. I wrapped my arms around her and braced myself, because we were gonna hit the ground _hard_. We were maybe a 4 yards away. A flipped over, positioning Renamon above me. _I won't let you die._ My Digivice lit in my pocket, unknown to me. "Warning! Data corruption! System may overload!" I couldn't hear it over the wind. "Evolution System boot!" I quickly formed a metal shell around us. Then we made impact.

The ground cracked under the pressure, leaving a crater in place. The metal shell fell away leaving me and Renamon on the ground. I woke up and looked down to find Renamon safe. Her eyes opened slowly. She was alive. Then she was aggressive. She jumped off of me and kicked me in the side. "Ow! What the hell was that for!?" She growled at me. "You pushed me off a building! And this!" She kicked me again. "Is for trying to pretend to be a hero! You dirty deceiver!" She motioned to kick me again but I caught her foot. "Renamon, why are you kicking me!? It's me, Jake!" She growled more. "Now you're gonna try and steal his identity, while he's up there fighting off whatever got us down here!" She went to kick me again when I noticed my Digivice strapped to my arm. I put my hands up. "Wait! I can prove it's me!" She stopped. "I don't need proof! I need my foot in your face!" My Digivice lit up, a dim blue light emitting from it. It drew her and everyone else's attention. " _Excuse me, Miss Renamon but if may so incline, I have his current vital readings right here."_ It brought a holo-screen up showing my heartbeat, brainwaves, temperature and even my anatomy. That's when I noticed it. "Hey uh. Mister P? Why is my body overlaid with Renamon's?" It emitted what I guessed was to be taken as a sigh. _"Please never call me that again. It seems that with the recent data overflow, I wasn't the only one to be… eh… shall we say, upgraded?"_ He brought up a mirror and I could see it now. My face had become a muzzle, my hair fuzzier and no longer combed back. My muscles, at least, what was there, was more defined. My ears had become those of a wolf. And when I turned, the mirror revealed to me a fluffy, 2-foot tail. I was amazed. And then I was curious. "So what do I call you now?" He cleared is non-existent throat. " _Well, my system is now Prime Expedition Automaton or PEA for short but you could just-"_ Shut up already, I'm calling you Spark. Now I'd appreciate if you could scan and report to me what I am and what I do." Spark scoffed but proceeded anyways. When Spark was done he grunted. " _Well sir, it seems I can't predict your capabilities. They're shifting at a rate which has no pattern I can follow or discern._ " I shrugged. " _As for what you are, you are in a Feral Form."_ I huffed. "Elaborate please." " _You're in a state between human and Digimon. You have the characteristics of a Digimon but you're biological. You have human functions but there is data infused into your molecular structure."_ I sighed. "Alright then, thanks Spark." " _I never agreed-"_ Hush child, you're insensible chatter bothers me." Spark sighed and went to sleep. I sighed. I turned to Renamon, and now Tec and Rika, who'd walked in the middle of my scan. I smirked. "Alright, that bastard up there has our groceries! Are we gonna let him do that!?" Everyone seemed to understand the setting, lifting hand and paw alike in a salute. "Sir no sir!" I smiled. "Then let's go kick some monster ass."

Please Review and Suggest! Seriously! I mean it!


	5. Viral!

Chapter 5: Viral!

JakePOV

I leapt at the building, gripping the surface with the pads of my paws, using my tail as a balance point. I flew up the building in a burst of speed. The others followed, Renamon running behind me, Tek using her matter ring to hook her way up and Rika using propulsion rounds through her Digivice. We hit the top and landed with adequate grace. "Well, that landing could've gone better but we're here." I turned towards the monster, a giant fuzzy blob and laughed. "This is what we're fighting? This'll be over in-"Oooaauuuughhh!" It's fuzz turned black and sharpened into needles. "Way to go Jake! Step 1: Piss off the giant pin cushion!" We split when it smashed into the roof where we had been standing. "We need to get it away from the public!" "How do we do that?" I was as confused as everyone. Then Spark piped in. _"Excuse me, Mr. Fenson but would it be possible to teleport the beast? I sense a teleport platform in our vicinity."_ "Great thinking Spark! Jake, come with me, we have to get back to the battle shop!" Rika jumped off the building, so I followed. Leaping off the edge, I formed some wings of light metal and caught Rika on the way down. "What are you doing?!" I smiled. "What, now that I survived a 10-story fall, you think you're invincible?" She blushed and looked away. "Just shut up and fly!"

We glided down to the battle shop for a much more graceful landing. People started to gather. "What's happening?!" "Are we safe?!" "I'm hungry!" The crowd fell silent with glares, turning to the greedy man. He smiled sheepishly and slunk away. "People, we are doing the best we can but first…" I turned to the store owner. "…We need your teleport platform." He turned beet red. "Like hell you'll take it! You tryin to put me out of business?" I frowned as pushed past him easily. "It wasn't a question." I ran to the back of the shop. "Rika, equip yourself with matter bands for your arms and propulsion bands on your legs." She nodded and ran to find said accessories. I turned to the platform and focused. A matter band flew towards me. Then another and another, until there were six bands floating at my sides. Using my control over matter, I dismantled and rebuilt the bands into one giant ring. I pulled the gem out and tapped it. My body melted into a puddle of liquid metal, the gem becoming it's center. I slid under the platform and proceeded to unbolt it from the ground. Then I lifted it up and carried it out a parking door. Rika caught up and started using her matter bands to help push it along. We arrived at the building. I latched on to the side of the building and let Rika know I was ready. She grabbed the back end of the platform and fired her propulsion bands. We started to slide up the building like a vertical monorail. "We're not gonna make it in time!" She smirked. "That's why I borrowed a little extra!" She pulled up her pant legs to show a row of four propulsion bands and a matter band at the top. Her legs and the band melded together to form a single rocket at her waistline. "Hang on!" She fired.

TekPOV

I dodged yet another spike fired in my direction. "This isn't working, it's impenetrable!" Renamon grunted. "Then we must fire with fire!" As spike flew towards she used Kohenkyo, swapping places with the spike and sending it back towards the beast. It stabbed into it's back, making the beast look like someone made a mistake and put a spine on backwards. It roared in pain, and shook the spike off. It charged towards us, a blood curdling roar emitting from it's throat. I looked at Renamon and she nodded back, seemingly understanding the plan. She fazed over to me and grabbed my paws. We started to circle energy through one another, charging like a hydroelectric generator, except with energy instead of water. We charged as the beast neared. When it was within a few feet, we attacked. "Alcatraz Transfer!" The monster switched places with us, leaving it in a giant metal shell. Having contained the beast, we both flopped down on our backs, exhausted and spent. "I would sleep for a week if I had the chance!" Renamon lifted her fist to me. "Same." We bumped and then laid there, victorious.

JakePOV

We flew over the edge, arriving at the top of the building. I searched the roof for Tek and Renamon. What my eyes fell upon was the two vixens sitting on the ground, nonchalantly conversing beside the monster in a cage. I set the platform down nearby and returned to a solid form, approaching them. "So… What's going on?" Tek laughed. "Step 2: Be a badass and beat the crap out of the enemy!" She thumbed to the monster. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "You never cease to amaze me." Rika and Renamon started to push the large cage onto the platform, while Tek and I stood back to watch. "You did great today." I hugged Tek from the side. She laughed and playfully shrugged me off. "Alright, 'Dad'! No need to get all sentimental on me!" We laughed, joking about everything that happened over the day. She stood in front of me, looking down and shuffling her feet. I grabbed her on the shoulder. "Hey. What's wrong?" She looked up and started quietly. "I…I want to start helping more with these attacks. I feel like all I've done lately is burden you, both physically and socially. We saved so many people today and it makes me feel so good!" I shook my head. "You're not a burden! You've helped so much since I met you! And socially? Please! I barely had a social life before I got here! And I think it's fine that way." I hugged her to me, kissing her on the forehead. "You are, in no way, a burden." She smiled, breaking away from me. "Speaking of burdens, I was wondering about when we get back to the real world." I nodded. "What about it?" She looked down. "I kinda wanted to-"Look out!" I looked towards the point where the warning came from. I turned in time to see the sharp tendril flying towards me. Before I could move, Tek pushed me out of the way just as it impaled her straight through her stomach. I looked to her just as the tendril retreated, pulling her with it. The monster vanished from the platform, being teleported to a non-populated region. I couldn't believe she was gone. I stood, staring at the platform where they had just been. Renamon approached me. She stopped at my side, putting a paw on my shoulder. "Jake, I tried to stop it! It was moving too-"What? You're just gonna give up cause she's gone? She isn't dead yet! You don't enter a burning building and come out with only the ones who can stand!" I pushed her hand off my shoulder. I started towards the platform, stopping at the terminal. "Are you coming?" Rika shook her head. "I'm sorry Jake but she's gone! I'm supporting a-"Yes. I'm coming with." Renamon stepped forward, stopping at my side. "You can't go with him! You have to stay with me, protect your tamer! Remember?" Renamon simply glanced back over a shoulder. "Goodbye, Rika." She continued, stepping onto the platform, waiting for me to input coordinates. "Please…Don't leave. You're all I have." Renamon glared at her. "Tek is all Jake has. Try having some compassion sometime." I finished the location and stepped onto the platform myself. "See you, Rika." The platform flashed, and we were gone.

TekPOV

 _Boom. Boom. Scrape. Boom. Boom. Scrape._ I listened to the monotonous melody that was the dragging of a body. The once agonizing pain had dulled to a numb soreness, sharpening only when the beast adjusted it's tail. What purpose it had for me, I couldn't be sure. Judging by it's primitive nature, it would most likely eat me or feed me to it's pups. I smirked. _Yeah right. As if anything would want to get down with this pin cushion._ It flicked it's tail, as if it had heard my insult, the end of it's tail ripping from my clotted stomach. "Aaaauuuuggghh!" I laid there in pain and agony. Instead of rescue, I wished for end. _No one can reach me here. I'd rather die now then endure the agony this beast intends on me._ Once again, as if it heard my plead, it approached with thundering, sluggish motion. It stood over top of me, bringing it's spear-like tail to my throat. _Please, do it now!_ It dragged it's tail across my throat, cutting open a wound deep enough to leak, but not to kill. _No…Please…_ I drifted off, the last thing my eyes catching being a flash of light and a body leaping forward. _Jake?_ Everything blacked out.

JakePOV

We arrived at the wasteland. The air was a cold, acrid wind. The land was grey and bare, excepting the few dead, cragged trees. My searched, stopping upon a large crack in the ground- ideal for resting and feeding. I started in that direction, Renamon close behind. We had brought what we could- food, water and an assortment of battle bands. We traveled for about thirty cycles before reaching the crag. I entered, making my way down a tumble of stone. What stood before me was a large cavern, the ceiling high above the ground, a hole letting in the only light available. I almost turned to ask Renamon where we should search when I heard a scraping on the ground. We quickly hid behind some rocks and observed. The monster quietly shambled through the cave. Regardless the situation, I couldn't help but smile and reference. "A shimmy, a shimmy-shammy, a shimmy-shimmy-shammy." Renamon looked over and punched me in the arm. "Quiet!" I winced and rubbed my arm. Frowning I looked back to see the beast had made it to the middle of the room and it's tail was now visible. _Tek!_ She was being dragged behind the beast, it's tail still impaled in her stomach. She wasn't struggling but she was moving. _At least she's alive._ She didn't look in pain, just tired. I stood to go and help but Renamon grabbed my arm. I looked at her and she shook her head. I settled down. The beast stopped and tugged it's tail, removing it from Tek. She cried out in pain, but immediately quieted down. I assumed this was to not aggravate the monster. The monster wandered around, sniffing the ground as if to find a trail. I kept my focus on Tek. She said something I couldn't hear. As if in response, the beast wandered over to stand over top of her. It's tail dragged forward and rested upon her throat. I couldn't hold any longer. "No!" It started at my voice, it's tail pulling across her neck and cutting open a wound. I started to run towards the beast. My arms lit with silver flame, the air attaining the smell of burning mercury. It turned back to Tek positioning to cut again. I punched it in the side and flipped, rolling a few yards away. While it was down I charged it, ramming it in the side. It took the force but did not move. It hit me in the back with a head butt and I went flying. I hit the ground hard but I did not falter. My arm changed to a scythe and I forced it into the ground. This slowed my speed but I was quickly approaching a wall. "Jake!" I looked and saw Renamon. She threw some propulsion bands in my direction. I caught them and quickly adjusted them to my legs. I fired them just as I hit the wall. It immediately slowed me, so the impact was minimal. I gathered strength in my legs and power in the bands. When I could no longer hold, I released the energy and I fired off wall like a cannon. The monster turned in fear realizing I was coming back. Then I was in fear. It charged me, it's spines raised and facing forwards now. I couldn't slow down. I was headed towards death. I braced for the pain but it never came. I open my eyes to find myself standing on the ground surrounded by metal. I tried to look at the beast but I couldn't turn. It didn't matter though. I knew what had happened.

TekPOV

I woke again, my vision hazy. I could no longer see the monster. It wasn't over me. I flipped on my other side and searched for Jake. I knew he was there. I could feel him. I found what I was looking for. The beast rammed into his side, sending him across the room. I tried to call out but no sound came. My vocal cords had been cut. I pushed up off the ground trying to stand, but I fell forward. I pushed up again, this time kneeling on one leg. I couldn't stand or my wound would reopen. I looked up when I heard a loud boom. Jake was flying back across the room, his legs lit in silver fire. This was it. The endgame. And then the monster reared, it's spines rippling and moving until they all faced forward. I knew Jake wouldn't slow down, so I gathered my strength and used Frame Switch. We swapped places. Now I was flying. All could do now was wait.

JakePOV

"Tek!" I couldn't turn or do anything. All I could do was call out. "Please Tek! Answer me!" No answer. The beast wandered over to me. I could see them now. She hung there, so silent and motionless. The beast shook, as if to remove a bug. She fell, the sound of her body a soft thud to the ground. It sniffed at her, seemingly concerned. I didn't care though. My heart heavy with sadness and my body full of strength, the metal cage which encapsulated me began to corrode and rust, falling apart in dusty reddish brown pieces. I stepped out of the pile that sat at my feet and approached the beast. That's when the changes began. My fur began to blacken, burnt and dead. The flames which I held at my sides dimmed and darken, turning from a silver to a flat gray. The air around me thickened, becoming arid and sour. I stepped forward to the beast and fell to my knees. "Why? Why did you take her?" I stood, anger setting in. "Have I not been tormented enough?! Is my life just a game to you?!" It backed away and started to stab at me with it's tendril spines. It did nothing. The moment they neared, they would decay, blacken and then fall to dust. "Must they take everything from me?!" It kept attacking until it had no spines left. "My father! My mother! Hell, I won't even see my brother again!" It backed into a wall. I grabbed it by its muzzle. "You know what they said?" It started to spread. "They asked if I knew what a virus was. Of course I didn't, I was ten!" It shook trying to escape my grasp but it failed. "'It starts with an infected cell.'" The beast's nose turned black. "'The virus uses this cell to mass produce other viral bodies. And then the cell pops, spreading the virus to nearby cells.'" It's nose bubbled and started to fall away, melting into data. "'The virus spreads through the body, attacking blood, skin and muscle cells first'". The beast collapsed to the ground, it's fur and spines falling out, it's skin turning pale. "'Then it attacks major organs. The liver, kidneys and stomach are all affected by this.'" It's underbelly retracted, becoming thin and malnourished. "'Then it takes over vitals, the heart and lungs.'" The beast began to wheeze and twitch. "'Finally, it nips the bud. The brain. It stays in the body until everything is gone, even after death.'" The beast ceased to move at all and it's body fell apart, becoming dust. "That's what they told me. Necrosis." As the last fell away, all that remained were bones. I picked up the skull. "That… is the Thanatos Code." I pulled a handful of teeth from it's jaw and stored them away. I turned to Tek's motionless body. I picked her up and carried her back to the hiding spot. Renamon stood from behind the rock. "What happened?!" She took me by the shoulder and helped me down to the ground. I laid Tek down and pulled out Spark. "Spark, download Tek." The screen lit up and Spark gave me a frown. _"I don't understand sir. Tek is dead. I can't-_ "Spark, if she was dead, she would've burst into data, now download Tek!" He switched off the screen. Tek's body glowed, shrunk into a ball and flowed into Spark. "Good. Keep an eye on her Spark. If she wakes up, patch her through the vocal system." The screen lit at showed a little saluting hand. We left the cavern and reached the field. "So how do we get back?" A blue beam of data appeared, blazing across the barren field. Renamon nodded towards it. "That's how." We caught up to it and jumped in.


End file.
